The World Is Full of Magic
by what-happened-in-peru
Summary: Almost starting world war three has caused the countries to be punished by going to school. So they chose Hogwarts. Many ships with Hetalia characters and HetaHarry pairings.
1. World War 3

**HetaHarry Fic! We also finally have all writers working on one project. Lots of shipping and love triangles! What will happen is that all the writers have been given a few couples and triangles and told to write their own chapter about that couple so it will be a collection of stories. We don't own anything. This chapter is written by M~**

It started with Turkey, or maybe it started with Poland. Either way, it was not a pleasant meeting between the countries. Poor Liechtenstein had been the host of this whole ordeal. Something happened that sparked a fight between all of them. Insults and colourful language was used.

"You wanker!" shrieked England.

"Eat shit, you potato sucking bastard!" screamed Romano.

"You are the most unheroic thing ever!" screeched America.

"Like totally, go away! Not wanted!" howled Poland.

"You want to become one with Russia, da?" bellowed Russia.

"Foutu bordel!" added France.

Even the quiet little Canada started getting irritated. Switzerland was too busy trying to protect his little sister to notice the conference room's phone ringing. None of countries noticed any of their cell phones going off either. Finally, Canada realized that his phone was buzzing.

"Hello? Oui... Mhm...Yes sir. I-I will tell them. Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir," Matthew finished his conversation with his boss. Now to announce the news to everybody that was just given to everyone.

"Umm...excuse me, but please, could you listen to what I have to say?" Matthew started, but he realized that it wasn't working. Good thing he brought his hockey stick with him. He got up on the table and banged his stick hard down on it, causing a thundering noise to ring through the conference room. All attention snapped to him.

"Listen up everybody. Pick up your phones and call your bosses! Apparently, we are on the verge of a world war!" Matthew managed to say before apologizing for his brash behaviour. Soon the room filled with with the clicking of buttons and people talking. Everybody started to grimace as they were being chewed up by their bosses. All countries were being told the same thing. Their fighting at the conference had almost started a world war, so they must learn how to get along in a place of extreme power struggles. School. They were given the choice of whichever school they could choose out of any in the world.

"Well then, which school?" asked America.

"I don't know, you git. How about one of my schools? Hogwarts would be interesting. All the countries in a castle that is haunted and filled by wizards and witches," started England.

"Wow dude, a school that's a castle? That's so cool!" America added. Obviously, he had blocked out the part about ghosts.

Slowly, all the countries started to agree that it was a pretty good idea. Then in the next hour, England had written and sent a letter by owl to Dumbledore asking his permission for the countries to pass as students and teachers in the school.

The conference was suspended until further notice. A few days later, Dumbledore himself had apparated to Liechtenstein.

"Welcome sir!" said Arthur.

"No, thank you, England. This is a strange request, hmm? You need to control that temper of yours," joked Dumbledore.

England sputtered at the comment.

_So, the countries need to come into Hogwarts as teachers and students? This will be interesting_, thought Dumbledore, _qu__ite interesting indeed._


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter no matter how much I want to. Written by M~**

A few days later all the countries were gathered at The Leaky Cauldron. They were told to look, or rather found, by a giant man called Hagrid. They awkwardly stood in the pub when a thundering voice boomed from behind them.

"They're ya are. Professor Dumbledore asked me to find ya lot and take ya shopping. Must be pretty important people to need an escort. Mind tellin' me yer names?" asked Hagrid.

They all shifted uncomfortable unsure of what to do. They were warned by their bosses and Dumbledore to not reveal their true identities to others. Luckily England was the first to reply.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am the one who is in contact with Professor Dumbledore. These are the other people enrolling with me. The names of the ones you have to watch out for are Alfred Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braganski, Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Toris Lorinaitis, Elizaveta Héderváry, Roderich Edelstein and has anybody seen Matthew Williams? He always disappears," replied Arthur.

"I'm here!" muttered a voice in the background.

"Doesn't matter anyway if I can see ya or not. Just follow my lead and ya will do just fine!" said Hagrid cheerily.

The group followed Hagrid through the pub and out to the back. With a twinkle in his eye he tapped the bricks on the wall in a strange pattern. The crown starred in awe as the bricks started to shift, revealing a secret street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Hagrid said gleefully.

They gathered around Hagrid as they were led through the busy street. Walking down the street they looked into all the shops and starred at all the bits and baubles. They were granted use of Dumbledore's bank account at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get money to buy their school supplies. They bought the basics such as robes and books. At Ollivanders Wand Shop, they were cracking jokes on their wands.

Francis' wand was springy and the core was Veela hair. Ludwig's wand was unyielding. Feliciano had a wand that only measured 7 inches long while Ivan's was 16. They finally parted from the stores and headed for King's Cross station.

"Now Dumbledore has told me that yer special and get to head to school a bit early. So here are yer tickets so head to Platform 9 3/4. Good day!" Hagrid said as he left the tickets in Arthur's care.

They group walked down the station looking for the proper platform but couldn't find it. Eventually they sat in between platforms 9 and 10 exasperated from searching. Alfred stretched back and fell through a wall!

"Alfred! Are you alright? Where are you?" screamed Arthur at a wall. All of a sudden a head stuck out of the wall.

"Woah dude, chillax. I'm fine but the hero found the train since I'm the best!" Alfred boasted. The rest of the group cautiously followed him through the wall with all of their stuff. They boarded the train and starred out the windows since they couldn't wait to reach Hogwarts.

When they arrived at the school, Hagrid led them and they used the boats to cross the lakes. When they reached the shore the walked up to the giant castle. Weaving through the hallways they oohed and awed at the moving pictures. Finally they were ushered into Professor Dumbledore's room. It was very grand and had little bowls of candy scattered throughout the room on book shelfs and tabletops. They gathered around in the centre of the room.

"Welcome students and new staff. Due to unusual circumstances you will be put under a training period to be able to fit in our school but first things first. We must see what house you are in. Each house will be your family and you will be competing for the house cup at the end of the year. I will call you up by name and place the hat upon your head. It will then put you in house. Now let us start. Arthur Kirkland," Dumbledore started.

One by one each country was given a house. In Gryffindor, there was Arthur, Alfred and Feliciano. In Slytherin, was Ivan. Ravenclaw gained Elizaveta and Roderich while Hufflepuff got Toris and Matthew. Ludwig became the teacher of Magic around the World and Francis became the teacher of the new class that taught the after effects of magical things.

After settling in they went through excruciating training ,trying to learn large amounts of magic in a short amount of time. Each excelled in classes and eventually when school started they got to meet the other students in their house who took a liking to them. Mostly.

**And yes I know Olivanders doesn't use Veela hair but it was so perfect for France.**


	3. Cleaning Duty

**Hetalia and all related characters and elements are property of Hidekaz Himaruya and Gentosha Inc. Harry Potter and all related characters and elements are property of J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, and Arthur A. Levine Books. **

**~This chapter written by B.**

Feliciano strolled back into the Magic Around the World classroom at lunch. He didn't mind being on clean up duty, although he wasn't sure what he did to deserve it. No matter, he happily dropped his stuff on his usual desk and got to work. Clapping erasers, picking gum from under the seats, straightening the desks. It wasn't a pleasant job, but Feliciano did it anyway, all the while humming the tune of Marukaite Chikyuu. He ran into a problem, however. There were no cleaning supplies in sight. In addition, he hadn't been at Hogwarts for long and didn't know any useful spells. _Where is Professor Beilschmidt? _he thought. _He'd probably know what I should do. Maybe he's in the back office. I can ask him! _He stopped himself. _No, he was the one to assign me the job in the first place… He might get mad. _

He brushed the chalk out of his hair and sighed. After some pacing and searching the room and its cabinets, he gave up. To his misfortune, the door to the back office was closed. Biting his lip, he knocked on the door.

"Professor?" he called. No answer. He knocked again, louder this time. "Professor!"

Professor Beilschmidt opened the door a bit, then sat back down and continued marking papers. "What is it, Mr. Vargas? I'm busy."

"Well, um… I'm sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to bother you, I just came because you told me to clean the classroom so I came in and I tidied it up a bit but I still need to clean everything and sweep the floors and polish the desks and to do that I need all the stuff for it because I don't know any spells or anything to help but I can't find any cleaning stuff anywhere and I thought you might know where I could find some… By the way, why did you want me to clean the classroom?"

The Professor glared at him. "Have you not paid attention at all in the past week? If you don't know a spell, why don't you look it up?" he asked sternly.

Feliciano flinched. "Please don't yell at me, Professor! I didn't know where to look it up and even if I did I didn't want to mess up and make the room even messier and so far I haven't gotten a single spell right! So do you know where I _could _find some cleaning stuff? And also I do wanna know why I'm cleaning this room because it's not like I spilled potions in this one like yesterday. Boy, I hope THAT never happens again, but the colours in the fire were so pretty! Maybe I should try again…" he trailed off.

"Absolutely not. I'm sure Professor Snape won't go any easier on you if you mess up again. I suggest you keep the potion-using to a minimum if you don't want to get stuck with writing lines for hours on end. As for why you're here today… You really don't realize when you speak out of turn, do you? Learn to put your hand up."

"Oh. So… the cleaning stuff? Is there like a supply closet I should know about?" He saw Professor Beilschmidt roll his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm bothering youuu~ If you want I can just make do with what I have! I'm not sure how clean I can get the floor using spit and the sleeve of my robe but I can still do it! I'll make sure the desks are shining even without polish if that's what you want! Please don't hurt me!" He started to cower.

"Fine. I, on the other hand, took the liberty of studying the basic spells _before _we got here. Watch me," he commanded as he got out of his chair. He went into to classroom and pointed his wand at one of the desks. He shouted something and the desk was clean.

"Ve~" Italy got a dazed look on his face, amazed by the magic. "How did you do that?"

"Were you not watching?!" the professor asked, frustrated. He was right, Feliciano hadn't been paying attention to the spell at all. He was distracted, as per usual. Not that he ever really paid attention to his surroundings, but today he was especially spacey.

"Oh, no, sorry." Italy blushed and stepped back, afraid Professor Beilschmidt would yell. He hated when people raised their voices at him.

The professor muttered something about Feli being a dummkopf and sighed. "It's pronounced 'SKUR-ji-fy.' Point your wand and say it. I may not be the Charms teacher but there are some things you just need to know."

"Oh, got it." Feliciano nodded with a determined look on his face. He tried… and messed up. He was holding his wand backwards. Looking down at himself, he realized _he _was really clean, but the filth on all the desks remained.

"Why can you not do anything correctly?" Professor Beilschmidt shouted, burying his face in his hands. "I try and try to get you to understand things, and you never do." He grabbed hold of Feliciano's shoulder. "You don't ever think before you do things, you have no common sense, you never pay attention.." One thing Feli _could _understand was that the man in front of him was not just speaking from a professor's point of view. Their past together consisted of many times where Feliciano screwed up. The professor continued on, pleading, "What does it take for you to _get _things?"

The small Italian looked up at him, opening his eyes completely for the first time in a long while. Tears appeared and he made no effort to brush them away. "I… I'm sorry." He messed up again. What his professor said was true, he could never get anything right. He couldn't answer him though, for he himself didn't know the nature of his absentmindedness. "I.. I should g-go. If skipping out on cleaning gets me in trouble more, th-that's okay. I guess I'll t-try again another day. Lovino wanted to talk to me about something so I, uh, I guess I'll see you later."

He scurried out of the room, leaving the professor standing there, speechless.


	4. Quidditch Practice

**I do not own Hetalia. Written by M~**

In the house of Gryffindor, the countries were blending in perfectly. Arthur, Alfred, Harry and Ron were becoming the best of friends. They were eating their meals together in the Great Hall and were also relaxing in the common room together. Alfred even made the Qudditch team, even though he never even flew on a broom before.

"Bloody good Alfred, just don't get killed on that broom!" yelled Arthur.

"It's alright Arthur. I'll keep him safe and out of the hospital wing. Well, I'll do my best!" Harry said reassuringly.

"And if you break a bone, Lockhart won't be here to make it disappear," added Ron jokingly. Harry grimaced at that and Arthur and Alfred just nodded pretending they knew what he was talking about.

Watching Quidditch practice was very entertaining for the man with the bushy eyebrows. He found his eyes following a certain boy with a scar on his forehead. He found his heart quicken it's pace when Harry stopped by the stands during a break. His heart started to beat faster and he could feel his face beginning to flush. _What's happening to me? Am I getting sick? _With a sigh he resigned his thoughts and focused back on the Quidditch practice. His sigh did not go unnoticed by Ron who was sitting next to him.

"Is something the matter Arthur? You have been sighing a lot recently," asked Ron.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about things," replied Arthur.

"Very vague, so what things?" remarked the ginger.

"As I said, it's nothing to worry about," uttered Arthur.

"Well, if you need to talk about something or need advice or help with anything just let me know, okay?" commented Ron worryingly.

The two students walked down to the common room where they saw Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. They were being scolded by the new teacher that taught the after effects of magical things. As they walked by they heard snippets of conversation that confused them. Something about erasers and condoms was mentioned as they passed them. Arthur gave Ron a strange looked which Ron returned with exasperation one. They suddenly burst out laughing which caught the attention of the twins and Francis.

"Isn't it time that you two returned to class? Also Fred and George, I expect you two in my room for extra lessons starting tomorrow," the Frenchman said to the twins. He started to walk away after giving the twins a wink and a very suggestive look.

Arthur gave Francis a look which he just shrugged off. Francis walked closer to the two younger ones but Arthur recognized what was going to happen when he saw a rose suddenly appear in the Frenchman's hand so he grabbed Ron's and ran away. He didn't need any problems caused by Francis to add to the ones that were starting with Harry. They walked by Harry and Alfred, who were laughing. The laughing ceased when they saw Arthur and Ron holding hands. They quickly let go and all four looked away from each other. _Well isn't this a bit awkward now?_

"Hey, guys! Qudditch practice over already?" Ron asked since he was unable to judge the mood the other three were dealing with.

"Umm, yeah. It finished ten minutes ago, but Alfred disappeared for a bit. So you were with Arthur?" Harry asked. Before Ron could give a response, Arthur jumped in.

"We were just talking! Right, Ron? We were going to talk to your brothers for a bit but Fred and George were with Professor Bonnefoy for getting extra lessons," Arthur rambled on.

"Well that's cool, dude, I guess. Should we head back to the common room?" Alfred suggested. He was met with a bunch of nods of consent. No one noticed Alfred switching his gaze from Arthur and Harry who were chatting with each other. Ron then joined in the conversation and made Arthur chuckle. The American felt a pang in his heart. _Must be all the food here, not getting enough hamburgers...that has to be it, no other reason._


	5. Walking to Class

**I do not own anything. Written by M~**

Matthew walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. So far he hadn't made any friends and was pretty sure his time there would suck, part from all the magic and ghosts and what not. He saw his brother sprinting towards him and was tackled to the ground. With a sigh, he patted his brother's back as a signal to let him up.

"MATTIE! I MISSED YOU!" Alfred screamed at his younger brother.

"Calm down Alfred. I saw you at breakfast this morning in the great hall before Quidditch practice," replied Matthew.

" I know but you are in a different house than me so I missed you and we never talk any more. By the way, which house are you again? I guess I've forgotten it. Also have you seen Arthur? He went off with Ron and I can't find him," the American babbled on.

" I'm afraid I haven't. Now excuse me since I have to get to class," Matthew said. Alfred shrugged and ran off. The Canadian bent down and started to pick up his books that he dropped when he was tackled by his brother. Of course his brother couldn't remember Hufflepuff since it was the forgotten house like how he was a forgotten country. He started to gather them one by one when all of a sudden there was a book in front of his face. He looked up to see an awkward looking man holding his book.

"Here, I think you dropped this, this is taught by the new teacher right? The one from Germany I think. I'm Neville by the way," the new man said.

"Oh, um, thank you very much. I'm Matthew from Hufflepuff," the shy blonde said.

"I know. You sit across from me at your table in the great Hall and since you're pretty cute and all I was looking for a chance to talk to you. We have Magical Aftereffects together with the French professor," the taller man started to babble. Neville scratched the back if his head shyly. He looked to the ground then up with a slight blush.

"May I walk you to class? That is if you want to of course..." he said.

With a surprised look and light pink dusted his cheeks, he nodded his head. They slowly walked down the hall chatting about this and that. In Matthew's mind, they arrived at their destination too quickly. He was enjoying his time with Neville and wanted to see him again.

"Can we, ummm, walk together again later?" Matthew asked quietly.

Neville looked surprised but gave a nice smile. After class, Neville was waiting for Matthew. They walked next to each other making light conversation and getting to know each other better.

"You are Alfred's brother?" asked Neville surprisingly.

"Yes that's right. Do you have any siblings?" Matthew responded.

Neville abruptly stopped walking and gave Matthew a forlorn. Matthew came closer as tears stated to fill Neville's eyes. He went up on his tippy toes and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories," the blonde said sadly.

"It's alright. I'll tell you later, it's just I don't want you to treat me differently," Neville said trying to put his brave face on for the smaller one. The continued the rest of the way in silence. It was at least a comfortable atmosphere when they walked into the class. Francis gave Matthew a questioning glance about his new friend. Matthew decided that playing oblivious was the best option to use against the Frenchman so he tilted his head, with huge doe eyes then bringing a quizzical finger to his lips he asked, "Is there something wrong, Professor Bonnefoy?"

"Non, nothing is wrong Mattieu," Francis said as he reached for a handkerchief to stop his sudden nosebleed. Matthew skipped off to his seat and smiled at Neville who had his mouth gaping at what he just witnessed. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad after all.


	6. Want a Rubber?

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

**Let's get a few things down to help you. This has Hetalia characters that know they are countries. There are many ships, I believe a grand total of 7. We have three writers doing this who each have their own pairings to write about. Each chapter is following a different pairing so it doesn't get too confusing with the love triangle, square and rhombus? I think that's everything...**

Francis was enjoying his time as a teacher at Hogwarts. Everybody listened to him, especially the young girls who would bend over backwards for him. He would thank the girls with a wink or a rose and they would continue to swoon over him. Everybody loved him except the other countries and a pair of red-headed twins. Fred and George Weasley were two pains in his side. They barely payed any attention to his class and they kept playing pranks._ Kinda reminds me of me and Angleterre _Francis thought. He figured he would grin and bear it with the twin since they weren't that bad looking.

One day Francis made the class a work period for his Magical Afftereffects class. He had a head-ache from dealing with the twins for so long so he just made it a work period. He sighed and rubbed his temples at his desk. He heard a cough and looked up to see one of the twin.

"Bonjour Monsieur Weasley. Est-ce que vous avez besoin quelque chose?" Francis said. He looked at the confused face of the ginger and realized he spoke french. "Sorry, do you need something?"

"Umm, yes professor. Do you have a rubber?" Fred, or as Francis thought it was Fred, asked innocently.

Francis smiled slyly and whispered in Fred's ear, "But of course mon cheri. I'm not exactly comfortable giving it right in front of the class. If you go into the closet in the back corner you should find one in a box, be careful."

Fred looked a bit perplexed that the teacher wouldn't give him an eraser but did as he was told. He started heading the the closet and was joined by George. They opened the door and found a small unmarked box. George opened the box and grabbed something out of it. They both looked in surprise at the condom that was in George's hand. They quickly put the box in the closet and gave a quick nod to each other. George to the condom and went in the hallway while Fred and went to grab Professor Bonnefoy.

"Is something the matter boys?" Francis asked.

"Yeah there is. We were wondering why you told Fred to get a condom," George stated.

"He asked for a ruuber, non? I was just telling him where to find one," Francis said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted an eraser not a condom!" Fred yelled at his professor.

Francis eyes narrowed. It was not his fault his student asked for an eraser but made it seem like he wanted a condom. He was also tired of the boys slacking off in his class.

"I'm quite tired of you boys not paying attention in my class. You are failing one of the easiest classes here. I will forget the condom and eraser miscommunication if you come for extra help starting tomorrow," Francis said.

"What if we don't show up?" George challenged. Francis was waiting for a comment like that.

"I heard your mother send very nice howler messages to her misbehaving children," the blonde said with a grin. The two looked taken aback at first then fear filled their face. The turned to each other then gave a nod.

"We'll show up if you forget about the erasers and condoms and don't send a letter to our mother," Fred said, glaring at the professor since he had to follow the request. They heard laughing so they turned around and saw Ron and his new friend, Arthur.

"Isn't it time that you two returned to class? Also Fred and George, I expect you two in my room for extra lessons starting tomorrow," the frenchman said to the twins. He started to walk away after giving the twins a wink and a very suggestive look. The twins quickly sped away as he saw their professor head back towards their poor brother and his friend. As they walked away, they realized they had to receive lessons with a pervert who did not say what they were going to receive lessons for. _I hope we will last through the lessons_ both twin thought at the same time.

**Also, according to my Scottish cousin, rubber is slang for condom. The french is translated already by France.**


	7. Social Studies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia. Creds to the creators. Although I've dreamt of having Roddy all to myself~**

**~Written by B.**

* * *

I looked over at the next table. There he was, that one new student that came with that group. The rest of them were, how shall I say it? Very odd. Especially that new professor with the long blonde hair; he made me very uneasy. I had been seeing less and less of Ron and Harry lately, leading me to wonder what they were up to. _They better not be causing trouble, _I thought.

That aside, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I believed his name was Roderich, but I wasn't sure. I thought he introduced himself as such to the class, but he did have an accent. I couldn't quite place it, either. From one of the German-speaking nations, no doubt, but not Germany. I figured I would be able to ask him later.

_If I could work up the nerve to talk to him, that is. _I sighed, mentally scolding myself. No, he was just another student. Nothing special.

He was sitting with that one other new girl. Elizabeth? Something like that. She was quite loud and had a tough don't-mess-with-me air about her. They acted like they had known each other for a long time. They _were _only one table over. I could easily listen in on what they were saying. Maybe they would mention something about where they were from and why so many of them appeared at once. I leaned closer, telling myself that what I was doing was merely for the sake of research and not for the sake of hearing his voice again.

"And they were walking together and it was just perfect. I got pictures and everything!" Elizabeth(?) exclaimed, handing the blonde-haired boy beside her some snapshots. "The professor even got a nosebleed; you know which one I'm talking about." she winked.

"This is like, totally fab! Girl, nice job on the pics, you're like, getting so good at photography!"

"Still not as good as Kiku, but still," she gushed. "I can see so many potential relationships popping up. We've obviously been blending well, successfully "mingling" all the students here, if you know what I mean. I saw Feliciano crying a couple of days ago, wonder what that was about. When I find out who made Feli cry, they'll get a beating. He was so cute as a kid; I don't think he ever really grew up. He's so innocent, if he's getting picked on again, that'd be so sad. If it's something relationship-wise, on the other hand, I'm sure I'll get plenty of pictures~ I'm going to need a whole new scrapbook!"

"Like, you know it. I, like, saw this totally chic salmon-coloured one in town, I'll totally show you it when we, like, get the chance!"

"Feliks, Elizaveta." _Elizaveta, that was it. _"Would you both kindly quiet down? I am trying to study," he said softly, glaring at Feliks. He turned his attention to Elizaveta and a small smile danced on his lips. "Do draw less attention to yourself, darling, it's not ladylike."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Roderich. Tell me that's not adorable!" she squealed, shoving the picture of Neville and some other blonde boy holding hands in his face.

"Mhm, that's nice." He went back to reading. I wanted desperately to see what he was studying. I wanted to study with him. I wanted to know what he liked and didn't like and what he was good at. I wanted to ki-no. I most certainly did NOT want to kiss someone whom I have never even spoken to.

I scooted back over to my original place. Pulling out my notebook, I scribbled down some… "observations." I knew how rude it was to eavesdrop, but if anyone asked, Elizaveta was being too loud NOT to overhear. Hm, what could I pull out of that conversation fragment? I was pretty sure Roderich and Elizaveta were together. Like, _together, _together. However, neither of them seemed very happy. They walked in the halls together all the time, but Roderich never held her hand or acted very affectionate. He always seemed to be preoccupied. Elizaveta, on the other hand, obviously loved him but I could tell there were a few traits she definitely wasn't happy about. Not like I made a point to follow them or anything but one can notice these things.

Another thing, Feliks was the girliest guy I had ever met.

And apparently Neville found a friend. _Perhaps I should turn my attention to "social studies" more often._

* * *

**A/N:** I sincerely apologize for Hermione (yes, Hermione, if you haven't caught on. I just couldn't work her name into the story) being a bit creeper-ish here. But like any girl with a crush, she couldn't resist. Also, if the HP characters are a bit OOC, I'm sorry. The other authors have, but [promise you won't throw things at me] I have not read nor seen a bit of Harry Potter. Please do review! Honestly, it makes everything easier! How often you'll get chapters from me is directly related to the reviews. So go, sweet readers. I love you all.

~B


	8. A New Slave

**A/N: Heey, so I figured that I'd better write something before B and M get mad at me and (****insert horrible torture here)****. So this is the first chapter I've written for this fanfic so don't kill me if it's really bad or awkward seeing as I am also known as Ivan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! (But I wish I did! The stuff I could do to Snape or Malfoy…..mmmmmmmmmm)**

In the first few days at Hogwarts I was enjoying myself. I really liked the grandness of the school and the teachers didn't bother me when I didn't show up to class. I was strolling down the hallway to one of my classes, deciding whether to attend or not, when I saw a strange blonde man walk down the hall with much swagger with two bumbling boys following behind him. He walked up to me like he was the most important person in the world.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said, "and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ivan" I responded, "Ivan Braginski."

"Do you want to be my friend? I would make a powerful ally" he acted like it was already decided but I had other ideas.

"So you want to become one with Russia, da?" As soon as I said this he blushed a dark red and looked down at the ground.

"N-no that's not…" he broke off abruptly when he felt my aura darkening.

"You will become one with Russia," I said, not giving him a chance to decline. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Great Hall. His lackeys were following behind us yelling absurd profanity as they tried to keep up. They quickly lost sight of us as I zipped through the corridors with Draco in tow. I walked into the Great Hall and headed to our house table when a boy with a scar on his forehead was in our way.

"Harry," Draco said as he sneered in disgust at this new arrival.

"Malfoy. I don't have time to start a fight with you right now. Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to annoying the piercing glares from Malfoy.

"Last time I saw that mud blood she was with some students from Ravenclaw," Malfoy spat out at him. Malfoy turned around and walked to the Slytherin table and I followed him. We sat down next to each other in silence for a bit before I started laughing.

"You make this school fun. I think you will be a fun subordinate to have, da?" I said with a smile.

"Yes well…" Malfoy broke off with a gasp sounding almost like he was in pain. I quickly followed his line of sight only to see Harold? Horny? Harry! He had dropped something and bent over to pick it up showing a bit more of his rear end to Malfoy than he wanted. I smirked knowing that this could be my chance.

"So you like that Harry boy da?" I questioned him, trying not to laugh at his expression.

"Well it's not exactly like that" I could tell he was trying to convince himself more than me so I decided to offer him a deal.

"Tell you what; since Toris isn't in Slytherin I am in need of a new pet. I will not tell anybody about this…incident and in return you will be my slave, da?" I was really hoping he would agree but if he didn't, well I always have my trusty pipe.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I am NOT being your slave!" this last part was whispered so nobody else would hear it.

"I advise you to take my offer after all, eventually all will become one with Russia" I knew I had him when I saw his face.

"Alright I'll do it…just…don't tell anybody about it okay?" he looked so nervous I chuckled.

"I promise" was all I said; this was going to be a very interesting situation.

**A/N: So like it? Hate it? I had to write something otherwise Canada was ready to bash my brains in with a hockey stick (no lie, plus m sits behind me every day, not a very good place to be with snapped Canada behind). Ummmmmmm…constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to make s'mores 3 **


	9. Spending the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! If I did I would be rich with Severus and Draco as my slaves **** Severus would also have more swirling capes to make him look smexier 3 **

**A/N: So here's my second chapter trying to appease Canada and such so it probably won't be very long. So here we go! **_**Italics**_** mean that he's thinking.**

_Those insufferable brats! Having to teach first years is bad enough but it seems like they've been getting ideas from the way Potter and his groupies treat me. Strutting about like he owns the school, talking back to the professors... Not to mention he can't even brew a decent forgetfulness potion! The sooner he falls off his broom the better._

Snape was stalking through the hallways on his nightly rounds cursing the Potter name and trying to figure out how no less than 13 first year students had managed to blow up their cauldrons when he heard a noise. His face lit up in feral delight at the prospect of a student out of bed that he could give detention to. His cape swirled around him as he rounded the corner into a deserted dungeon classroom.

When he didn't see anybody right away he smirked. He was going to have fun with this one.

"Whoever you are, you are in a lot of trouble and I suggest you come out quickly!" he spat out, his eyes searching the room for the person. They widened considerably when a tall form stepped out from behind the door.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't know where I was going. You see, I came here to visit my grandson but then I took a wrong turn and ended up here even though I don't know where exactly "here" is and then I tried to go back to the big doors but I got even more lost and I can't find my way back…" he ranted before being cut off by Snape.

"Might I ask who you are? You are obviously not a student and I don't remember any student unfortunate enough to act like you," he said. _Although I'm sure I would remember someone as handsome as you._

"Oh, everybody calls me Roma, and you are?" he questioned.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, potions master here at Hogwarts," was his reply.

"Oh good! Then you can show me how to get out of here!"

"Be that as it may, I am afraid that the doors are locked for the evening so I will just bring you to the headmaster and he can deal with you," Snape turned and started walking away when he felt something latch onto his arm.

"Please don't leave me alone here Severus, you are the only one I know apart from my grandson and his friends I don't want to go see this headmaster of yours I would much rather stay with you!"

"Very well but only for tonight, seeing as you can't go anywhere else. Follow me." He started off towards his rooms. Upon arrival, he muttered the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a cozy and modest set of rooms in the Slytherin colours. Roma walked in and immediately knocked over a table which in turn knocked over the shelves along with many of the more complicated and time-consuming potions.

"Now look what you did, you're almost as bad as my first years! There's the bathroom; go wash up and by then I'll have the couch made up for you." Snape vanished the mess and transfigured a cushion and a blanket then went to his own bedroom to get ready for sleep. He heard Roma exit the bathroom and settle down on the couch as he did the same in his bed. He finally drifted off to sleep never once realizing that in all the chaos he had forgotten to get the name of Roma's grandson.

**So good? Bad? Don't know that much about the Great Roman Empire so I'm going off of Hetalia wikia and info from M. In regards to the problem of B/Italy having never seen Harry Potter, we are hoping to correct that this coming weekend so please bear with her until such a time as we can legally force her to watch the movies **


	10. Guilty Heart

**Ciao, peoples! As if you don't already know, I do not own Hetalia.**

**~This chapter written by B.**

* * *

Ludwig watched Feliciano hurry out of the room. He just stood there, speechless. Why had the little Italian gotten so worked up? He had said something about his irritating brother wanting to speak to him. Could something have happened between the two, causing him to be even more emotional than usual? The professor just shrugged and returned to the back room to finish his paperwork.

He sat down at his desk and closed the door trying to forget about everything else and focus on marking the papers. He was glad he was given the status of a professor; a student position would be far too simple for him. Magic Around the World was a class that consisted of very little use of magic, too. Plus the topic was simply fascinating.

If only his students thought the same.

Ludwig sighed and attempted to turn his attention back to marking. For the life of him, he just couldn't concentrate. What had gotten into him? Then he realized it was what happened earlier with Feliciano that bothered him. The German nation laid his head down on the desk and thought back to what was said. Did he say anything in particular that had hurt him? _No, that's not it. I say things like that all the time,_ he thought. Ludwig just didn't understand what was wrong. He gave up on the papers for the night and decided to relax for a bit. It was time he ate dinner anyway.

* * *

"Ohonhonhon, there seems to be something bothering you, Professor Beilschmidt. Care to enlighten me?"

_Mein Gott_, thought Ludwig. He really didn't want to deal with Francis' antics at the moment. They sat in their usual seats in the Great Hall. Of course, being another nation, he was generally stuck in the seat beside Professor Bonnefoy.

"Nein, thank you. I'm fine." He had sounded more hostile than he desired.

Francis raised a sceptical eyebrow at him. "Ah, but that is the voice of a troubled heart. Guilt-ridden, even." _How the hell can he tell all that from those few words?!_ The Frenchman was always getting into other peoples' business. Ludwig gave him a glare and returned to his food, choosing to ignore him. To his annoyance, the blonde continued. "Hm, even if it wasn't your fault, you should apologize. Was it perhaps something along the lines of… l'amour? Because if it is, surely you can talk to me about-"

"No," the German replied too quickly. "I'm just tired. Ja, in fact I believe I will return to my quarters for the night, if you'd be so kind as to excuse me." He gave a nod to the others and left the table. They stared at him in confusion. Ludwig almost never left the dinner table early, except for the odd occasion when he was sick. After a few moments, they returned to their idle chatter and left him alone.

He walked back to his quarters in silence in his usual militant manner, his steps faltering only once. He made the mistake of quickly surveying the crowd of students as he walked by and accidentally caught the attention of Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig looked away and continued down the hall, not able to forget the pathetic and heartbroken look that seemed to have been plastered on the boy's face.

As he stormed down the corridor, he thought to himself, _Well, perhaps he could be right. I may have been a bit… harsh. I suppose I let myself get carried away with my feelings of the past. The poor boy was just being himself, his usual, oblivious, absentminded self. I should talk to him. _He pivoted and began back towards the Great Hall so he could talk to Feliciano immediately.

Then, he had to stop himself. He was a teacher. How odd would it be to pull a student aside during dinner to speak to him in private? He knew he couldn't risk the looks of suspicion, the looks of confusion, and the looks of disapproval. With a sigh he slowly dragged himself back into the direction of his room, walking with much less purpose and drive as before.

When he reached his room, he threw the door closed and flopped down onto his bed. The weight of his thoughts had been bearing him down for a good part of the day and all he wanted to do was sleep. Apologizing to Feliciano would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Magic Around the World class could not come quick enough. Not just any of his classes would do, no; he was waiting to teach Feliciano's class. The small Italian only needed to mess up once and he could ask to speak to him after class. Surely that would happen at some point. Ludwig kept a trained eye on him, just waiting for the moment when he would speak out of turn.

And that moment never came.

The Italian did nothing but give Ludwig shy, slightly scared looks for the duration of the class. The professor even directed the lesson so that he asked questions he knew Feliciano knew the answers to. Gott, he even mentioned pasta. But to his misfortune, the Italian did not speak out of turn once.

In fact, he didn't speak much at all that day, which continued to worry Ludwig. Finally, the professor just got tired of waiting. "Mr. Vargas, may I ask you to stay after class?" he asked in his usual commanding tone as the rest of class packed up their things.

The boy looked up at him with wide eyes, and then turned away. "I… Well, I think I might have something I need to do so…" he trailed off, avoiding any more eye contact.

"No excuses!"

Feliciano let out a squeak, and then nodded slowly. The remaining students exited the room, leaving the two alone.

When Ludwig was sure no one else was around, he approached the trembling student. "Feliciano…"

Before he could continue, Feliciano spoke up in a tiny voice. "I… I'm sorry, Professor Beilschmidt. I tried really hard today… What did I do wrong?" He looked up again with those bright amber eyes. The innocence and childish sparkle that normally ruled them were shaded with hurt and disappointment. It broke Ludwig's heart to see such an expression.

"Feliciano, I wanted to say," he paused for a moment. Apologizing was not his forte. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was quite harsh yesterday." He closed his eyes and asked, "Would you be so kind as to forgive me?"

There was a moment of silence in which Feliciano started to smile. He smiled wider until he burst out, "Of course I will! I… I understand. I'm sure you get tired of me messing up everything all the time...but I'll try really hard to get better, I promise!"

Ludwig smiled warmly. He felt a bit of relief that Feliciano forgave him. He shouldn't have been surprised; Feliciano was always so kind and understanding. Ludwig found that although the little Italian could make his life difficult, he always made it a bit brighter.

Maybe he could do something right after all.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I'm back again! I am sososo sorry that this took so long! But, alas, I am lazyyy. Regardless of the nagging from my fellow authors, I had trouble getting through this. I apologize if this storyline is moving too slowly, but with their relationship and Ludwig's personality, that's just the way it's working out. In other news, the chapters are now into double digits! Thanks for sticking with us, soooo here: Imagine all your favourite characters giving you cookies. :3


	11. Family Troubles

**I don't own anything. Written by M~**

The four boys walked to the Gryffindor common room. They gathered on a couch and were sitting by the fireplace, chatting away, when Hermione came in. She stood awkwardly by the group in silence.

"Hi, umm, Arthur, Alfred... Harry and Ron. How are you?" Hermione stammered. Arthur and Alfred just smiled but her usual companions gave her weird looks.

"What's up Hermione? You seem a little bit off today," noted Harry. She looked taken aback but nodded with a slight blush.

"I wanted to ask Arthur and Alfred if they knew anything about the two foreign students in Ravenclaw... It's for the Magic Around the World class taught by Professor Beilschmidt, an extra project of course," she said waving off other questions.

"Well, if you want to know about Roderich, he loves music and he is a Beethoven fanboy. As for Elizaveta, she likes... her frying pan," stated Arthur. Hermoine nodded in confusion at the last statement, thanked them and left. They sat in silence until Ron and Harry burst out laughing.

"What is it?" asked Alfred.

"It's just that... she is like family at some points and a friend at others. She's lucky though, she has the most functional family out of all of us," said Harry.

"You have a dysfunctional family too? My brothers' are extremely annoying, especially my older brother Allistor," Arthur said, thinking of the man who lived north of him, "What about your family, Harry?"

Arthur realized he said something wrong when the whole room went quiet and you could only hear the crackling of the fire. Ron started to rub Harry's back in a calming motion. Harry gave him a sincere look that told him to stop, and Arthur felt strangely happy about that for some reason.

"They are going to find out anyways so they might as well hear it from me," Harry said to Ron, before looking right at Arthur, "My parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So, I've been living with my abusive Aunt and Uncle and my greedy cousin for as long as I can remember."

They sat in silence before Alfred sighed melancholically.

"My brother tried to control me too much and I rebelled to become independent. I don't think he will ever forgive me for it. I think he secretly hates me after all these years," Alfred said solemnly, his gaze never straying from Arthur.

They sat there quietly again until Ron spoke up.

"Well, I like my family... mostly... usually... on occasion. My brothers are extremely annoying, especially Fred and George and my little sister, Ginny, is even worse," giggled Ron.

Harry and Arthur smiled at the thought of Ron's strange family. Alfred chuckled and got up and ruffled Ron's hair. Ron grinned widely up at him and Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. He felt something in his heart break a little when they both turned their attention to Arthur. The American and the ginger tackled Arthur to the ground, hard. He cringed at the thought to an injured Arthur. _I'm just worried for my friend's safety, but it should be fine. Arthur is an extremely good wizard and why did they even tackle him? _His eyes narrowed when he saw Alfred nuzzling his nose into Arthur hair. He didn't like his new friend being this close to Arthur even if they new each other before.

"Come on guys. Let's head upstairs to our beds. We don't want to find a "present" from Ron's brothers," commanded Harry. The other two got up and walked up the stairs. Harry offered a hand to pull Arthur up off of the floor. Arthur smiled and took the gesture. He was pulled up to fast and stumbled into Harry, who caught him.

"T-thank you. For catching me and g-getting the other two off of me," Arthur stuttered. He leaned off of Harry and stood straight.

"You're welcome," Harry replied. He quickly looked away when he felt his cheeks heat up, "Let's go or the other two will begin to worry."

Arthur nodded and shuffled behind Harry to join the other two in the boys' dormitory. He was hiding his flushed face from Harry and followed him silently up the familiar staircase to their beds.


	12. The Toad and Herbology

**I don't own anything. Written by M~ Sorry if we haven't been updating recently, mid-terms have come up and it was my turn to write the next couple chapters but I can only focus on one language at a time. Sorry, so here you go~**

It was a sunny day outside and the sunlight was filling the cool halls with a comfortable heat. Matthew was walking through the hallways aimlessly when he heard a voice.

"Trevor! Come here you blasted toad," the voice called out. Matthew turned around to see Neville crouch near a statue of the first headmaster of Hogwarts. He slid behind him and tried to see what he was looking at.

"Who's Trevor?" Matthew asked quietly behind Neville. The dark haired man was startled and fell backwards.

"Oh, hi Matthew. You haven't happened to see a toad anywhere have you? He always seems to escape and hop off somewhere. I've checked all the usual spots but I can't seem to find him, " Neville explained. Matthew had a slight blush rush to his cheeks when Neville said his name. It wasn't everyday that someone remembered him. He stared at the hopeless man who looked like he was about to give up. He mumbled something to Neville but wasn't heard.

"Pardon, but what did you say?" Neville asked. Matthew's blush started to darken but looked at Neville straight on.

"I said I could help you in your search for Trevor, that is, if you want. If you don't want me to that's fine, it's all up to you," Matthew stammered. He looked up to the man who had a smile growing on his face. He sprang up and took Matthew's hands suddenly.

"I'd love your help! Let's go check the Herbology room," Neville said before bringing Matthew to the greenhouse with their fingers still entwined in each other. He opened the door and led them in his favourite room in the whole school. Neville let go and went underneath the tables to search for his toad. Matthew decided to take a walk around this room since it had not been in the original tour when he first arrived with all the other countries.

He looked around the glass room and took in all the green plants. One set of potted plants had earmuffs near them and Matthew swore he could hear muffled screams from it. There were a few bags that were filled with some sort of fertilizer, a few textbooks that were covered in dirt and a few empty pots. Matthew was so entranced by everything he did not notice Neville come up behind him.

"See something interesting?" Neville whispered into Matthew's ear. The blonde spun around and stared in the other's eyes.

"It's a wonderful place here. It is filled with life and new beginnings," he smiled at his new friend. He wasn't quite sure if he liked calling Neville a friend though; lately the boy was all he could think about. _He is pretty good looking and he remembers my name, which no one ever does unless they want something but even that's rare _Matthew thought to himself. He could feel a blush on his face so he tried to hide it.

"Matthew? Are you alright? You suddenly became very red," Neville said, his voice filled to the brim with worry. He placed Trevor on a workbench and covered him with a pot so he couldn't escape. Neville took a step closer towards Matthew and placed their foreheads together.

"I don't think you have a fever," Neville said in relief. He then blushed a red that could rival his tie once he realized how close he was to Matthew. His mind told him to rush away but his heart told him to stay with the blonde. He brought a hand behind Matthew's neck and tilted his head up towards him. He leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted when he heard a loud crash. They both took a step back and looked around for the culprit that ruined their moment.

"Trevor," Matthew growled. Neville looked at the toad that was surrounded by broken ceramic pieces. Neville sighed and went to get a pan and brush to sweep up the pieces while Matthew picked up the larger ones. Once they were finished cleaning up, Neville picked up his toad and resigned to the fact that he had picked the most disobedient amphibian.

"I think we should head back to our dorms," Matthew said. Neville nodded and followed the blonde out of the room. They quickly had to go separate ways and wished each other good night since curfew was closing in on them.

* * *

Once Neville was safe inside the Gryffindor Boys' dorm he put Trevor back into his cage and crashed on his bed. He continued to stare blankly at the banisters of his bed until a voice brought him back down to earth.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alfred said as he popped up in front of Neville.

"AHH! You scared me! I was just think of asking someone out for a date but I barely know anything about them..." Neville said before trailing off. Alfred stared at him in silence before coming to a sudden realization.

"It's Mattie isn't it? I knew it! You're the mystery man he kept talking about and look, aww, you're blushing! Don't worry, he didn't say much to me. As the older brother I deem you able to date him and will hunt you down if you hurt him in any way, shape, or form," Alfred said with a huge smile on his face. Neville chuckled nervously as Alfred sat on his bed next to him.

"Now about where to take my little bro for a date..." Alfred started and the two boys discussed their plan for Matthew all night long.


	13. Twincest

**I don't own anything. Written by M~ I should also tell you that there is a very obvious reference and you get an Internet cookie if you can name it! **

Fred and George walked through the hallway to the French teacher's classroom. Nobody thought any different of the fact that they were out of bed when curfew was so close. They even saw Filch smirking at them since he figured it was time they got detention for something. The twins reached the classroom door much quicker than they expected. They stood outside the door for the longest time, dreading their "lessons." Finally George went ahead and gave the door a few knocks. The door quickly swung open and almost hit Fred in the face.

"Boys," Francis purred, "Don't be shy now, come inside."

The boys slid inside and stayed as far away from the professor as they could. The blonde walked past them but motioned to two seats that were already set up for them in front of a blackboard. They followed solemnly and took their seats while they waited for the lesson to start. Francis picked up a piece of chalk and turned to the boys.

"Can you tell me why you two are special?" Francis asked them. They tilted their heads in unison.

"We are devilishly handsome and rebels therefore we are extremely attractive?" Fred said, unsure. Francis considered this but turned around and wrote something on the board. He spoke to the board, hiding what he wrote.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as students at this school," Francis rejoiced.

"What are you talking about?" asked George.

"Listen up," Francis exclaimed, "Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns this class high points. It also helps that they must balance their attraction and their friendship."

He moved away from the chalkboard and revealed the one word written on it in very cursive handwriting. The boys stared at the word and were trying to figure out what "twincest" was.

France continued talking, "And in your case because you're twins your relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing, and besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think? It's a young woman's romantic fantasy."

They sat in silence and their professor smiled as his messaged slowly sunk in. Fred stood up abruptly and looked in shock at the teacher.

"You want us to what? To become lovers? That's insane! We are brothers!" yelled Fred. Francis looked at George, waiting for his input. He didn't want to work on them if they were a complete lost cause.

"He has a point, Fred," George said, earning a look of bewilderment from his brother. "We could rule the school if we could control the girls. Imagine it though, we are already close enough so it's not that much of a stretch..." He said before trailing off. Francis stood back and watched as the boys continued to fight about whether to listen to the professor or leave that minute. In the end George won and Fred sat down and was silently brooding that he lost a fight.

"Now that that's settled, why don't you two give up your secret room that is hidden in the dungeon? You are going to be spending a lot of your time here and won't have time to visit there anymore," the blonde said to the two dumbfounded twins.

"H-How? How did you know about that room? It was the best kept secret in Hogwarts!" Fred stammered.

"Let's just say a lost family member was found there and is with another professor until we find his grandson," Francis smirked, " I think your younger brother and his friends would... benefit from having the room."

The perverted blonde walked closer to the twins. He brought a finger under George's chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"Follow what I say and no one will be able to deny you, not even me," Francis whispered. George started to get a light pink dust on his cheeks since he was not used to this sort of attention. George soon found himself in his brother's familiar arms.

"You are mine. I won't let anybody else have you; can you forgive me for being so selfish?" Fred muttered seductively and kissed his brother on top of his head. France let out a hearty laugh and was clapping his hands.

"Now that is what I was talking about, oui? Keep it up like that and no one will keep your eyes off you," Francis said. _You already have my full attention and nobody has managed that in a very long time, _he thought to himself.

George managed to break free of his brother's arms and looked and Professor Bonnefoy.

"That's all we have to do?" he asked.

"For now," the professor responded. They spent the rest of the night going over possible lines and scenes to do for the days coming up.


	14. Music Brings Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. Boo, it'd be so cool if I could have a country or a wizard as a friend. Or more than a friend.. *coughRoddycough* A/N at the end as usual. :3**

**~This chapter written by B.**

* * *

I watched the other students' presentations in Magic Around the World class, completely disinterested since all of their topics were not original or I've already heard them. As they desperately rambled about magic used in past battles, I ran through my own speech in my head. I was confident that I would get the best grade as usual, regardless of Arthur's surprisingly detailed explanation of dark magic attempts used in World War II. I had long since tuned out after the first few speeches, only concerned about making my own as polished as possible. I snapped out of my daze just as Roderich was finishing up.

"And so, as you can see, there is sufficient evidence to support the use of magic by composers in the sixteenth century." The class gave some pathetic applause as he gave a quick bow and returned to his seat.

I knew I was next. Professor Beilschmidt was picking students in alphabetical order and no one had a last name with an 'F.'

"Hermione Granger."

I nodded and stood up. I attempted to be confident and rolled my shoulders back, chin held high. Everyone rolled their eyes as this was nothing new, but I didn't care. This new teacher hadn't been around for long and I needed to make an impression. I smiled a little to myself as I noticed Roderich's eyes were following me to the front of the class. He was watching me at my best, so I flipped my hair back, took a breath and—

No words came out.

I gulped and tried again, fumbling over every word. "Have you ever- wait, no." I shook my head. That was later in the presentation. "I have always been curious about whether or not magic has influenced alliances and the people behind all the wars, rather than just the battles." My eyes flicked over at Roderich yet again and found him watching me curiously, hands clasped on his desk. His posture said he was interested, but his expression was vacant. He was just trying to be respectful. I looked away immediately, only to forget my next line.

The professor furrowed his brows. I looked out at the rows of students. The foreign students just gave me a sympathetic glance and looked down at their pages, but the regular Hogwarts students were starting to look very concerned. Of course they were; they had never seen me choke during any of my presentations. "It is all right, Miss Granger, everyone gets nervous. Start again," I heard Professor Beilschmidt say. _But I don__'__t, _I thought, panicking.

I nodded and complied. The second attempt went better, but I fumbled over most words and stood at the front awkwardly the entire time. Eventually I covered everything I had researched and all I had left to do was give a closing statement. I just had to sum everything up. I couldn't help but give one last glance at the student I inexplicably admired. Roderich was leaning forward in his chair with his hand on his chin. His eyes were closed with a thoughtful expression. My stomach did a backflip at the thought he might be silently judging me, but I trudged on. "So, after extensive research, it's plain to see that both Hitler and Mussolini were under the influence of the same wizard. This explains why the alliance was formed and also demonstrates the possibility of an intimate relationship between the German and Italian dictators."

There was the typical silence followed by weak clapping, but the atmosphere changed greatly throughout the course of my speech. My regular peers at Hogwarts were still giving me odd stares, while the foreign students were either blushing or snickering. The professor looked like he was going to be sick. Did I really do that badly? I felt my face heat up and scurried back to my seat.

As the remainder of the students continued on with their topics, I felt nauseous. _T__hat…that was horrible._ The more I thought about how ridiculous I must have looked, the more tears threatened to fall down my burning cheeks. _I can__'__t cry, they__'__ll just laugh more, they won__'__t understand._

* * *

Harry and Ron came jogging up to me when classes were over for the day. I was on my way to the common room when they stopped me in the corridor. I looked at them with a smile, trying to hide my lingering disappointment from before.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked. I mumbled something and turned to walk away before he grabbed me and pulled me to a stop. "Are you alright?" I tore my arm away.

"We heard you choked."

Harry smiled apologetically and smacked Ron on the shoulder without looking away from me. "Way to be subtle, Ron… Anyway, we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yes, I'm fine. I wish that had never happened, so let's just pretend it didn't. I… I don't know what I was thinking."_ I__'__m supposed to be the one who doesn__'__t mess up, impress the teachers and do everything right. People just expect that everything I do will be great. What__'__ll happen to that reputation now?_

"We don't think any less of you just because you messed up one presentation, Hermione, I hope you know that," said Harry, as if reading my thoughts. Ron nodded in agreement and gave me a grin. I grinned back—they knew me too well. Some new students I recognized as Arthur and Alfred called out to the boys. "Gotta go," they both said. Harry gave me a little wave and Ron patted me once on the shoulder before they ran off to the two blondes.

* * *

My mood picked up a bit after talking to my friends. Sighing, I continued through the corridors. "That girl… she's done it again. I give it a month before we're forced to get back together by our bosses…" muttered someone from around the corner and as I turned, I bumped into none other than Roderich.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried immediately as he tumbled to the ground.

"Nonsense, I wasn't paying attention. I should be apologizing to you." He felt around for his fallen glasses and placed them on his nose. With a little grunt of disgust, he brushed the dirt off of his uniform. I held out a hand to help him up and he gladly accepted, thanking me and giving a bow. I insisted it was nothing and smiled, a little embarrassed to have run into him at all, especially after what happened in Magic Around the World class. Before I turned to scurry away I was interrupted. "Ah…" I turned. "Would you happen to know where I could find a music room?"

Never have I regretted the lack of music rooms in Hogwarts so much. "I-I don't think so… We have a choir but they practice in the Great Hall."

He looks at me quizzically. "Hmm, I didn't see a piano."

"No, there isn't one." I look at my feet. I didn't even understand why I felt so ashamed. "Sorry…"

"I see. Well thank you anyway. I suppose I'll be off," he said, lightly stepping past me.

Then I remembered something and it was my turn to stop him. "Wait!" I called. "If it's a piano you need, I think I know a place. Not too far from here, actually…"

Roderich looked surprised. "Well, if you're sure." With a polite smile, he gestured in front of him. "Why don't you lead the way?"

* * *

"Alright, so this should work. We're approaching the Room of Requirement, also known as the 'Come and Go' room."

"Are you sure? I've been down the seventh floor corridor enough times, and I didn't see any special rooms."

"Exactly, and that's what makes it special. It only appears to those who really need it. My guess is you'd be happy to have a nice open music room with a grand piano, correct? Think about that scene and hopefully the Room will be kind enough to show up."

Roderich looked slightly confused, but nodded. Crossing my fingers, I wished for the piano room as well, not keen on the idea of letting him down. I looked back to see him closing his eyes in thought, merely following the sound of my footsteps. With one last look at Roderich, I stepped where there was usually just a plain wall.

"Perfect, here it is."

"Hmm?" he said, looking up. "Oh, this certainly wasn't here before. And this should now be a music room?"

"If you require any room it appears so yes. Shall we?"

He nodded and gestured again for me to go first. With a shy grin I stepped in to see a dimly lit room with a small stage and a piano. "Wow, it's beautiful! So I hope this works well enough-" He didn't need to answer. I didn't even think he heard me as he immediately made a beeline for the large black piano placed in the centre of the stage. Roderich sat down at the bench, smoothing down his robe. He placed his fingers on the keys and they began to fly. The room was filled with an angry melody, quick and dramatic; I was sure I'd heard it once or twice before.

"Chopin?" I asked. He nodded almost imperceptibly along with the rhythm.

I knew I should have left him alone at that point, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. I was utterly entranced by his beautiful playing and I watched as his whole body slowly relaxed. The song got quieter and ended with a low, dark chord. It lingered in the air, leaving behind a heavy feeling. He leaned back a bit, folding his hands in his lap. "Thank you for showing me this room. It's exactly what I needed," he said softly, but with an element of finality. I took this as a dismissal and backed up towards the door.

"It's no trouble, don't worry about it. I'll leave you to it then," I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. He didn't seem to notice at first, but then saw me reaching for the door handle.

"If you'd rather stay, you're welcome to. Unless you have another appointment, that is." He kept a level tone of voice, but his eyes were hopeful.

"If it's alright with you," I said, a bit surprised. "I finished all my homework in my other classes and the Magic Around the World speech is over with." I approached him again with a proud gait, the mistakes almost completely forgotten.

"And a fine speech it was, Miss Granger." A mischievous smile passed over his face, an expression I never thought I'd see on him.

I blushed at his formality. "Hermione," I corrected. "And thank you. I didn't think it went all that well, though." He gave me an odd look at that. Shrugging, he returned his gaze to the piano and began a haunting piano refrain. I looked around for somewhere to sit, but had no such luck. The room was made for him, even though I had wanted it as well. Not wanting to interrupt him, I sat down cross-legged on the carpet a few feet away. After a moment, I saw him take a deep breath and slide over a fraction.

"Don't be silly, the floor is probably filthy," he said without skipping a beat. He nodded at the space beside him on the piano bench. I carefully got up and complied. I could feel my face getting hot at our closeness. The soft notes and light melody continued, gradually getting more dramatic. After a few more songs, he played a pleasant melody as softly as the instrument allowed.

The lack of conversation was starting to make me uncomfortable. "So, I noticed earlier you mentioned going down this corridor often. Are you in the Arithmancy class?

"Hm? Oh, yes. I think there's more than one class. I needed to choose another subject and it sounded interesting enough."

"Well, I think so. It's my favourite class after all."

"Really? I didn't take you for the type interested in predicting the future. You seem more linear-minded than that." I didn't know whether to be offended at the simple description of me.

"I'll have you know Arithmancy isn't frivolous guesswork like Divination is. It takes numerology skills and logic to make rational predictions. Numbers don't lie, unlike staring mindlessly at someone's teacup," I spat.

Roderich chuckled at this. "Yes, it does seem silly, doesn't it? Professor Trelawney seems nice enough, but she comes off as a complete nutcase." He sighed. "I must thank you again for bringing me here. I definitely needed it," he said, rubbing his temples. I assumed he wouldn't tell me and sat in curious silence, though I figured it had something to do with his earlier muttering. "Music certainly lifts the spirits after a day of frustration."

I couldn't stand not knowing any longer. "Um… may I ask what's bothering you? I'm sorry; it's really none of my business. You don't have to say if you don't want to."

He shook his head at that. "No, it's alright." He angled himself towards me and folded his hands in his lap, heaving a sigh. "Well, it starts with my arranged marriage to Elizaveta Héderváry."

* * *

**A/N: **

/DIES/ Okay, that was the longer chapter I've ever written. It was actually supposed to be longer, but M figured it'd be best if I cut it short. Meh, cliffhangers are fun so why not? :3

-I still feel like they're OOC. She's not as bad as last chapter though, I think. I'm sorry if they both sound really formal, but I believe Austria is usually like this and Hermione, well.. I figure she might act more formal around him to mirror the way he acts and also I know when I speak formally it saves me from saying stupid stuff around guys I like.

-I'm sorry that took so long, honestly. I've had so much stuff to do lately with school and all.. These past weeks have been so hectic. Also, if you're following _How Do You Know? _I HAVE started the chapter, and you will get your Franada date. Eventually. /shot/

Anyways, review! Please! I love you guys but I love you more when you review. Reviews are motivation. They seriously help. Like it doesn't even take that long you can-((okay I'll shut up now.))

~B.


	15. Do you like me? yes or no

**A/N: Hey, so sorry for the wait (M and B were seriously ready to murder me) but I've been really busy with school so yeah…I hope this chapter is worth the wait please don't kill me **** ~written by K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (I just manipulate the characters for my own sadistic satisfaction).**

The next couple of days were extremely amusing. I would purposely leave notes in the dormitory and send him around to get them. They would instruct him do my homework and make him follow me around in general. I was having the time of my life, but I noticed that Draco wasn't arguing with me as much. If I told him to do something he would do it with no complaints but as soon as I turned my back, he would glare at me like he was trying to kill me.

I didn't know what was going on and I didn't like it. My new pet wasn't very entertaining at all and so I did what any normal person would do…I snapped. Grabbing my pipe from under my pillow, I set out to find him.

I soon found him on the Quidditch pitch flying around. I waited until he came near the ground and then reached out with my pipe and pulled him off his broom. He fell in a pile at my feet but when he recovered and saw who was responsible; he turned around and stalked back towards Hogwarts.

I followed him, determined to understand why he was acting so differently. We made it to the doors of the Great Hall before he whirled around and pinned me with a glare that would rival that of my younger sister.

"I've had it!" he shouted.

"What?" I stopped walking, curious as to why he was shouting in the halls.

"I'm not a slave and I don't deserve to be treated like one. I don't have a minute to myself because I'm constantly running around after you but guess what…I HAVE A LIFE TOO!" I was shocked, had I really affected his life so much that he resorted to yelling in public?

"I'm sorry," I said. Even if I didn't really mean it, I couldn't have an unruly slave now could I? He fixed his intense stare on me as if searching for something. Apparently he didn't find it.

"No, you're not; you're just saying that so I don't run away." He looked genuinely disappointed. "Come find me when you learn to be a decent person, until then, I don't want to talk to you or even see you. Is that clear?" Having said all he wanted to say, he turned and stalked away.

_**Page Break**_

Draco had been avoiding me like the plague ever since that day. At first I wasn't worried, but as the week went by I started feeling weird, like something was missing. I didn't like this…emptiness inside me. Desperate to figure out what it was, I decided to pay a visit to Toris.

"Well, how does he make you feel?" he asked.

"I feel empty when he's not there, and I like making him follow me around everywhere…" I trailed off, trying to think more about how he made me feel.

"D-do you feel happier when he's around?"

I blushed at his question. He looked at me and burst out laughing. At my immediate glare, he went silent, but only before breaking out in a series of giggles.

"You've got it bad! Ivan, I think you are in love," he shouted, and started dancing around me. I looked at him, startled that he had come to that conclusion and that he had this abnormal amount of confidence now.

_Could I really be in love with Draco? It is possible…_

_**Page Break**_

The next day I swaggered over to him full of confidence. Now that I knew of my feelings towards Draco I was sure that I could mend this with little effort.

"I have decided that we are going on a date tomorrow." Draco spun around at the sound of my voice, an incredulous look plastered on his face.

"What did you just say?" he demanded.

"I said that when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you and I are going to go on a date" I spoke slowly to make sure he understood what I was saying.

"Yes, I understood that part. I was questioning the part where you assume that I would ever want to go on a date with you."

"Why wouldn't you?" I was getting confused again.

"Because you treat me like a SLAVE! You can't seriously expect to just come over here and fix everything by commanding me to go on a date with you."

"Why can't I? You are _mine_ little one and I don't intend to let you out of my sight." I was starting to get angry; didn't he realize how I felt?

"If you stopped being a jerk for more than five seconds at a time, I _might_ consider going out with you!" Draco cried, exasperated.

"So if I'm nice you'll go out with me?" I questioned.

"Argh, that is **not** what I meant by that" I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" I asked, trying to keep the grin off of my face. Surely I was having a bit too much fun with this.

"I mean…maybe if you showed some real emotion, and I knew exactly what I meant to you…" he trailed off, looking nervous.

_Was he trying to say what I think he was trying to say?_

"So you like me, da?" I lost my cocky attitude and tried to show him that I was serious.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"he said blushing. My heart swelled with emotions at the face he was making.

_I need to stop this now! Ummm…act unaffected._

"Good, then I'll meet you at 5 outside the Three Broomsticks." I winked at him and walked away with a spring in my step. I left Draco standing in the hallway wondering what just happened. I couldn't wait until 5 o'clock now!

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it? Sorry about the 'realizing his feelings' part, I'm not very good at writing stuff like that but since we were being threatened I decided that I would just write something and hope it worked. Sorry for OOCness, I wasn't sure how to write Toris so, yeah…**

**So, rate and review (flames will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs) Thanks :3**


End file.
